


Exes, Family, and Lovers

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly confronts Emily and it leads to the repaired friendship of Jason and Sonny and a happy ending for Sonny and Emily. Not for Carly and Sam fans. This story takes place back in 2005/06 when Sonny and Emily were together and Jason was causing them grief. ONE SHOT/COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exes, Family, and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story way back in April of 2006. This story is almost a decade old. To anyone who may have read this before...yes, the name has been changed from Friends, Family, and Lovers. This story is a one-shot and is complete. It used to have an epilogue but I have chosen to remove it because I don't think it stayed true to any of the characters. This story takes place back when Sonny and Emily were a couple, and you know when Emily was still alive. This is during the period when Jason was having his little hissy fit about their relationship and took over Sonny's business. And yes, I know I'm a little harsh to Carly in this story. Ten years ago she wasn't a very likable character to me even though I am a big fan of her now. Please, remember I was all of seventeen when this story was written. I wasn't at my most mature when I wrote this story.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned General Hospital, Sonny would not be Port Charles, New York's hometown version of Kevin Federline. If he's going to keep sleeping with everything in a skirt he seriously needs to consider getting snipped. I own nothing but the plot.

"Where in the hell do you get off doing this to Sonny and Jason?" Carly demanded standing a little too close to Emily for comfort.

"I'm not doing anything to them!" Emily replied backing up a little. She knew coming to see Carly was a bad idea. She should never have answered when the other woman called and requested she stop by.

"Not doing anything to them?!" Carly yelled advancing on her even more. "You're tearing their friendship apart all over some demented fairy tale that lives in your head! Sonny isn’t your damn Prince Charming. You were married to a prince already... you left him, remember?"

"I lo..." Emily started to say but Carly interrupted her.

"Don't even say it! You don't know what love is, little girl!" Carly shoved her, causing Emily to slam her back into the side table that ran along the wall. "Love is what Sonny and I have. All he's feeling for you is lust. Just like he had with Alexis and Sam and Reese... oh, wait, you killed Reese before Sonny had a chance to love her!" Carly brought her hand up as if to slap Emily but someone grabbed her wrist.

"Don't even think about it Carly," Sonny growled. He had somehow gotten inside her house without either of the women noticing.

"I wasn't gonna do anything. I was just trying to scare her," Carly huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Somehow, I don't believe you," Sonny said, his eyes on a crying Emily who had sunk to the floor shaking. Carly's words had really struck a nerve.

Sonny turned on Carly with fire in his eyes. "Let me tell you something right now," he pointed at her. "I don't love you. I haven't for a long time now. You showed me your true colors years ago. What I feel for Emily is very real. I love her and if I ever see you raise a hand to her again, I don't care if you are the mother of my sons, I will make you regret it. In fact, don't even look at her again. Stay away from her."

He went and pulled Emily into his arms "It's okay, baby, come on let’s get you home," he looked over at Carly again. "And just so you know, Emily is going to make a damn good doctor. She didn't kill anyone."

He walked with Emily out to his car and helped her into the passenger seat before getting in and taking the wheel.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at his house, Sonny didn't notice the motorcycle sitting in the driveway. He also didn't notice the blue eyed man he once called his best friend, standing in a dark corner of his living room.

Sonny led the still slightly crying Emily to the sofa.

He sat on the coffee table in front of her and lifted her chin to meet his eyes, "Em, I love you, you know that, don't you?"

She nodded her head.

"Baby if this is too much for you to handle I want you to tell me now. As much as it would break my heart to lose you, it breaks my heart, even more, to see you unhappy. What I am saying is... are you sure you want to stay with me, are you sure this is what you want?"

Emily took Sonny's hand in her own "Sonny, I love you. More than I ever loved Nikolas. I love your boys. I want to stay with you. And if that means losing Jason and putting up with Carly then so be it."

Sonny leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Just promise me that if any of this ever becomes too much for you, you'll tell me."

Emily smiled. "It's not going to happen... but I promise."

The man in the shadows stood watching the scene before him. It suddenly hit him how wrong he had been. Sonny wasn't going to destroy Emily... he had offered to let her go. He decided to make his presence known.

"Sonny," Jason said stepping into the light.

"Jason, please..." Emily began in a panic.

Jason held up his hand. "It's okay, Em. I just need to talk to Sonny," he said softly.

Sonny stood and motioned for Jason to follow him into the hall.

Once there Jason began. "You offered to let her go."

Sonny nodded.

"You love her more than you loved Carly don't you?" he asked.

Again, Sonny just nodded.

"I'm sorry," Jason hung his head.

Sonny shook his head and chuckled. "I don't remember being the happiest of people when you decided to marry my little sister either."

Jason's head shot up, "You’re marrying Emily?"

"If she'll have me," Sonny replied nodding.

"Promise me you'll take care of her?" Jason asked.

"I promise," Sonny held out his hand. "Friends?"

Jason took the offered hand. "Friends. I guess you want your business back?"

Sonny laughed lightly. "That would be nice."

"I'll take care of it tomorrow. Right now, I need to get home and apologize to Courtney. Which isn't going to be easy. Between what I've done and Sam stopping by the penthouse this morning with a baby gift from her and Jax, let’s just say she isn't happy."

Sonny laughed again. "She still doesn't like Sam?"

This time it was Jason's turn to laugh. "Who does?"

Jason turned and headed for the door. "Excuse me, I have to go and make sure I am not sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Bye Jase and thanks, man."

Jason smiled. "You're welcome."

Sonny made his way back into the living room. The minute he was inside the room Emily shot up from her seat. "Is everything okay?" she asked, concernedly.

Sonny smiled and went and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Baby, everything is perfect," he said before his lips came down on hers.

**_ FINIS _ **

 

_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @Christlove88 for beta reading this for me!


End file.
